Your Mind Can Set You Free
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Based off the movie SuckerPunch. Some changes to fit with the maximum ride life.I guess it's kinda like a crossover but not really? disclaimer inside. 'Your Mind Can Set You Free' is a quote from SuckerPunch that I love and is the base of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The story you're about to read is based off the movie SuckerPunch. Some of it is altered. Enjoy. **

(ANGEL'S POV)

_Angels they come in all sorts of ways. Different forms. Different shapes. But they are all meant for one purpose... to help us. She said her family no longer wanted her so she became an orphan. She was brought here though after a year or so. She came in struggling. Try to attack the man she was with as well as him._

_He is our boss and 'master'. He's given us our home and food. Do we like it here? No. But it's our only place to go and survive. Margaret is our teacher... she doesn't like him much either. At least that's what she told us. Fang doesn't believer her. Though he doesn't believe anyone. _

"I'm going to play some music okay Angel. Just relax... Let it all out." Margaret said. I nodded. Margaret walked way just as the door to the 'theater' opened.

"This is what we call the Theater!" _He _said. I looked at my hands. I heard the music start as I sat on the bed on stage. We were all there Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and I. The music continued through the room and I could feel many eyes on me. I looked over to see who had come in. It was a girl. Her hair pulled back to pigtails. She was wearing Pajamas and looked scared and out of place. I stood up.

"Turn off the music." I said to Margaret as I walked off the stage. I stopped by Fang. "Newbie." He nodded and looked. I learned Fang's language of silence. This girl will be different to him. Nudge's chair moved as she stood up. She bounced over as _He _took the girl away. Margaret left as well. Fang stood up and started toward the door leading to our room.

"Bed. Now." He said and walked out. We followed behind quietly. The girl was already there in a corner crying. We sat our beds and watched her. Fang was the one who walked over to her. He stood in front of her and waited for her to look up. When she did he spoke. "Try to calm down. It'll take awhile for you to get used to it here but you will." She didn't speak but she laid down and fell asleep. Fang pulled the blanket over her before walking over to his bed again. He too laid down and fell asleep.

_Meet Line_

The next day we were back in the 'theater'. The girl wasn't there she arrived late. Margaret was playing music for Nudge who happily swayed. The girl walked over to Fang who was watching Nudge.

"T-thank you." The girl said.

"For what?" Fang replied not looking at her.

"For what you said last night. It helped a lot." Fang finally looked at her after she spoke again.

"What's you name?"

"Max."

"I'm Fang. That's Nudge. Gazzy. Iggy. And Angel." Fang pointed to each of us.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Okay everyone Chore time." Margaret said. "Angel I'm going to have Max join you today in the hall ways."

"Kay!" I walked over to Max and took her wrist. "Common Newbie." I pulled her with me too the hall.

"What do we have to do?" Max asked.

"Wash the floors."

"Gross."

"Yeah. So where ya from Max? Any Family?"

"No Family. I've forgotten where I lived it was a... a year ago." Max said. "What about you?"

"From California. Gaz is my bro."

"Cool. How old are you guys?"

"Gaz is 18 I'm 16. What about you?"

"20."

"Really? You look younger."

"Thanks." We washed the floors in silence until the bell rung. We headed for the 'theater ' again and _He_ was there.

"I see you have all meet our new friend Max." _He_ said. Margaret stood behind him on the stage.

"Max. Please come here for orientation." Margaret said. Max looked at me and I smiled. She walked up to the stage passed _him._ He grabbed her shoulder and whispered something to her before letting her go up to the stage. Max stood in front of Margaret. "Angel! Be a dear and hit play." I nodded and went over to the music stand and hit play. "Now Max all I want is for you to dance that's what Angel and Nudge had to do."

Max just stood there her breath rapid. Margaret signaled me to stop the music. "Max. Just let the music go through you. As if you were in a fight. All the weapons you need are here. Now fight."

Margaret signaled me to restart the music. I did. Max just stood there again. " MAX IF YOU DON'T DANCE YOU DIE!" Margaret yelled. Max's eyes widened and she collapsed in tears. Fang and I rushed up to her. Fang pulled her up so she was standing and held her to him.

"Margaret. Let her dance tomorrow. She's still overwhelmed. I promise she'll dance tomorrow." I said pleading.

"Tomorrow. If she does not dance. It's over for her." Margaret said before walking off stage. _He_ left too. Fang lead Max to the room and sat her on his bed. He had us stay out in the 'theater'.

**So that's the first chapter of the Maximum Ride version of SuckerPunch. I went and saw the movie in IMAX today. WOW IT WAS AMAZING! It'll be interesting to see how I write it into Maximum Ride form. It'll be fun I think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SuckerPunch or Maximum Ride. I do own the idea of combining them though! As well as any changes to the SuckerPunch Plot! **

**Go see SuckerPunch. Ignore the critics that are Bombing it. It's an amazing movie. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Max POV)

Fang pulled me to the bed room I think. My eyes were filled with tears. We sat on the bed and Fang just watched me. I tried to calm down and eventually did. A few minutes later Fang broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" He said. I just nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Again I nodded. "Death-" I flinched remembering, Fang noticed but continued anyway, "seems like a touchy subject. Why?"

"A month ago, before I came here, I had a fairly normal life, a mom, sister, home. One night that all changed..." I closed my eyes and my eyelids dissolved and were replaced with my memories.

"_It was raining... the doctor was back. Only difference this time, he was rushed over. Mom stopped breathing tonight. I called the doctor around 6 pm and stood by my mom until 7 when to Doctor arrived. It's 12 now. Ella is in her room staring at me from across the room. I sat at the foot of my bed, faced the wall and cried. Eventually the doctor showed up at my door and looked down. _

_I jumped up from my bed and ran from the room. No... No... NO! He was too late. I know it was going to happen eventually. Mom has been ill for months now, but you can't blame me for wishing she'd be fine. _

_I ran into my mom's room and stopped at the foot of her bed. The two nurses that came with the doctor finished putting a sheet over mom. I just watched, eventually falling to my knees. I heard a shriek and running before Ella ran past me. I grabbed her before she hit the bed and held her to me. She sobbed in my shirt and clung to me. Eventually she calmed down to the point where we could go to her room. She laid down and I pulled her blanket over her as she slipped to sleep. I kissed her head before I moved to my room. As I crossed the hall I saw a figure at the end of the hall. It was Jeb... my step-father. I ran to my room as he moved forward. He chased me to my room and stopped my door as I tried to close it. I ran my nails down his face as he reached for my shirt. He let go of me to touch the cuts on his face. He glared at me before looking over his shoulder where Ella stood in her door way. Jeb pushed me into my room and slammed the door before locking it. _

_I looked out the keyhole and watched as he advanced on Ella. I ran to my window and jumped out into the rain running to the front door. I got inside the house and went to Jeb's office and looked around for a gun -knowing he had one. I ran into hall and neither Ella or Jeb were in the hall by my room. I turned the corner and saw them down the next hall. Jeb was standing in front of the closet trying to kick in the door. He succeeded before looking at me. I raised the gun and Jeb froze. I moved down the hall so I was across from him and the closet. I saw Ella on the ground, watching me. _

_Jeb raised his arms in surrender before advancing on me. I pulled the trigger and hit Jeb's wrist and the lightbulb behind him. Jeb moved to the side and I ran into the closet, I turned Ella over, who had ended up face down. I felt something stick and wet on my fingers. I moved my hand and saw red. I screamed. Ella... I had killed my own sister. I picked up the gun again and ran out to where Jeb sat on the floor on the phone. I pointed the gun one more time and the phone slipped. I looked at him tears flowing before throwing the gun down and running out of the house._

_I made my way through the pouring rain and to the side of the house. There was a rock inside a bush that me, Ella and Mom had designed over the summer. I looked at the rock as rain pelted me. Eventually the areas around me illuminated in light. I turned around and saw men with white jackets on. The grabbed me and stuck me with a needle. I instantly passed out..."_

"_W-when I woke up I was in Jeb's car... pulling up to the building here." I had tears following again. Fang reached out and pulled me to him again. _

"_Max... I never would have guessed." _

"_Please don't tell the others."_

"_I won't." _

"_Fang..."_

"_Yeah?" _

"_I'm scared... but I feel safe... here near you." _

"_I won't let anything happen to you, Max. I won't let anything happen to anyone." _

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around him while he held me. Fang eventually picked me up and laid me on my bed and pulled the blanket over me before making his way to the door. I soon heard the others coming in and asking questions. Fang just stayed silent and sat on the foot of my bed as if protecting me. _

_The last thing I remember is Fang whispering "I help her." _

**CHAPTER TWO! :D RNR! Not much to write now.**


End file.
